User blog:A-a-ron Key-ser/Super Showdown 2019 Predictions
Hello, as most of you know, I uploaded two blogs last year that I seemingly quickly abandoned and I haven't been seen since but I decided since it's summer time, that I should come back and share my thoughts and opinions on my favorite wresiling promotion, WWE. So i figured I should start a blog series where I predicit all the upcoming ppv's and if these turn out going pretty good, I might start doing AEW predictions once it starts broadcasting on TNT. Anyway, lets get right into the predictions. 'Kickoff Show ' 1. The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) vs. The Usos (Jimmy 'and 'Jey Uso). *Prediction: The Usos win by Pinfall. *Reason for Prediction: Well after weeks of the Usos continuously embarissing the Revival, I thought they would get the upper hand in the feud, however on the May 20, 2019 and the June 3, 2019 editions of Raw, The Usos lost to the Revival via roll up in a tag team match and once again to The Revial and Drew Mcintyre with Roman Reigns on there team after Drew Mcintyre claymored one of the Usos to win. With this, The Usos have to win this match as I believe the feud is not gonna end this Friday. 'Main Show' 1. Triple H vs. Randy Orton *Prediciton: Randy Orton wins by pinfall. *Reason for Prediciton: Well, this one is more of a toss up as either superstar could win but when you look at it from a booking perspective, Triple H is a part time performer and is more of a backstage authority figure now and the genius behind NXT's fantastic shows and storylines, with that I believed Batista should have beaten him at Wrestlemania 35 but is a one time thing for Batista so It was a fine decision to have Hunter win. However, Randy Orton who had released a more dangerous side of his heel character the previous year has been involved in some decent fueds since then but has not gained a championship since he won the US tittle at Fastlane in 2018. He had fueds with the likes of Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, and AJ Styles. Now with a new year in sight and a lack of mainstream heels on Smakdown, rebuilding Orton to be possibly a upcoming challenge to WWE Champion, Kofi Kingston could be started at Super Showdown, and all these reasons send me to think that Randy Orton without a doubt needs to win this or he could fall deeper into obsecurity. 2. 50 Man Battle Royal ''' * Prediction: '''Drew Mcintyre, The Miz, or Mustafa Ali *Reason for Prediction: Just like last years Greatest 50 Man Royal rumble, this is a random attraction meant to draw interest from the Saudi crowd. I'm a huge fan of battle royals so this should be pretty fun. Now the only difference is just like last year, the prize for winning might just be a belt like Braun Strowman won last year but I feel like the prize should be more special considering the winner will outlast 49 other guys but I digress.The main two people I see winning are Drew Mcintyre, The Miz or Ali but I lean more Mcintyre as I feel he will be the next challenger for Seth Rollins at Summerslam once he gets out of this awful feud with Roman Reigns and allinging himself with Shane Mcmahon who has honestly gone extremely stale from my view. Ali is the underdog everyone enjoys and from rumours and some confirmations, the push Kingston recived earlier this year was meant for Ali and with him coming close to winning the MITB ladder Match, he has a bright future. And finally the Miz is coming off a hot start to his second babyface run and with the crowd loving him more than ever, they might need to capitalize on his momentum to help promote his reality show by maybe pushing him more. Either one of these three could win and I would be happy and they make a lot of sense. With that my top three picks stand. 3. The Undertaker 'vs. 'Goldberg ' ' *Prediction: Goldberg wins via pinfall. *Reason for Prediction: Yikes this is gonna be a slow match but the concept I guess is interesting since these guys have never fought and they're are both very huge draws. With that, I feel like since the last time we saw Goldberg compete, He lost the Universal tittle to Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania 33 and Undertaker last wreseling at the last Saudi event, Crown Jewel and losing to Triple H and Shawn Michales in a tag team match with Kane as his partner. Just like Orton vs. Triple H, I oddly see this match going one way and that is with Goldberg overcoming the deadman and putting Undertaker one step closer to in-ring retirement. 4. Braun Strowman vs. Bobby Lashley ' ' *Prediciton: Braun Strowman wins via pinfall. *Reason for prediction: Bobby Lashley sucks, he came back huge last year but they wasted him, yeah the man won the IC tittle twice but look where he's at now, and now that his annoying mouth piece, Lio Rush has faded from his side due to backstage issues with his pay, Lashley is gonna have a rough year. However Strowman's career also has not gone nowhere despite having several major pushes that they never capilized on, however prior to the superstar shake up, they gave us a sneak peak of a possible feud between current US champion, Samoa Joe and Strowman and now that Joe is on Raw with Strowman, Stroman could challenge for the US tittle, with that i see Strowman winning because there is a change to build off this win by defeating Bobby. 5. The Demon Finn Balor © 'vs. 'Andrade Cien Almas '(With 'Zelina Vega) for the Intercontinental Championship *Prediction:' Demon Finn Balor retains via pinfall.' *Reason for prediction: As much as I want Andrade to get a good push, he needs to be built up more first, I could have seen him defeating Balor for the tittle had he won the MITB ladder match like I thought he would but he didn't and after a slow 2018 year for the former NXT champ, he is rumored to be regarded high by Vince Mcmahon which means he might possibly get a push very soon however since Finn Balor had just won the tittle just short of two months ago at Wrestlemania 35 against Bobby Lashley, I feel like he needs to hold on it a bit longer due to how short his first reign was. I could have saw Andrade won if Balor had kept the tittle since he won in for the first time back in February but since his reign is basically new and the fact that he is brining out his inner demon, he has to retain here but I could see Andrade beating him for the tittle down the line. 6. Roman Reigns 'vs. 'Shane McMahon *Prediction: Roman Reign wins via pinfall. *Reason for Prediciton: Wow this fued has sucked really bad to the point of runing Smackdown which was honestly booked pretty good in the last few years. The whole wild card rule in my opinion is completely stupid and makes me question the point of the brand split. Shane McMahon has honestly become so terrible and has brought every heel he alligns himself down with him to the power of the big dog Roman Reigns. I'm extremely happy for Roman or in real life Joe for overcoming his leukemia for the second time and making a fantastic recovery but he is once again back to his bland character that overcomes the odds no matter what. With that I could see Shane winning to continue the fued, but since Shane beat The Miz again at MITB I think Roman finally puts the terrible authority figure away and hopefully this leads to Drew Mcintyre cementing his dominance by beating Reigns at stomping grouds. 7. Kofi Kingston © 'vs. 'Dolph Ziggler 'for the 'WWE Championship. ''' *Prediciton: '''Kofi Kingston retains via pinfall. *Reason for prediction: I love both Ziggler and Kingston, I have always supported both these underdogs since both never were given the time to shine as main eventers and with both splitting over 10 mid range tittles together, I feel like this will steal the show and its a nostalgic feel due to these two fueding nearly 10 years prior which is crazy, but as much as I want Ziggler to walk away champ finally, I don't think he will due to the fact he is a stand in for Kevin Owens who I believe Kingston was meant to face here but due to the issues surrouding Sami Zayn not being able to attend the event due to his ethinicy, Owens along with both Daniel Bryan and Alister Black will stay back as the others travel to Saudi. But with that, I believe in order for some people to fully believe in Kingston being champion, he needs to bring out more agression and not just be about pancakes, like that he needs to beat a few major names to help certify his name as a credible champion. Hopefully he fueds with Randy Orton following this to build more on his name. 8. Seth Rollins © 'vs. 'Baron Corbin 'for the 'Universal Championship *Prediciton: Seth Rollins retains via pinfall. *Reason for Prediction: I thought this match would likely happen at Extreme Rules a month later but it seems like it's the right time for this as with Lesnar lurking in the arena with his briefcase that we all thought he would cash in on Monday (I knew he wouldn't but it definitely drew the viewers in to save Raw's low viewership). With that I have a strange feeling Lesnar will not cash in on Rollins while It sounds stupid if he wouldn't after the brutal assult he laid on the champion on Monday but il explain later on in this blog. But in my eyes, I don't see Corbing winning here, he is at the level to win the tittle and is a major hated heel by the crowd and great heat attracter, I think Rollins cleanly retains here and possibly Brock then might cash in but I have a other idea as to who he might cash in on. 9. Lars Sullivan 'vs. 'The Lucha House Party (Kalisto, Lince Dorado, and Gran Metalik) *Prediction: Lars Sullivan wins via pinfall *Reason for Prediciton: Ok first of all let me say, The Wild Card Rule pisses me off so much, The LHP are a Raw tag team and Lars is a smackdown guy, this is honestly so stupid but what can I do about it. Anyway this is the easiet match to predict and I honestly think this should be on the kickoff show and not on the main show but it should be fun watching Lars destroy the three luchador jobbers in at most 5 minuites. 10. Brock Lesnar cashes in. Prediction: This is something I can fully decide on and it makes me curious as to what will happen come this Friday, I have a total of Possible Outcomes #Lesnar cashes in on Seth Rollins after he retains the Universal tittle against Corbin and wins the tittle. Highly Likely #Lesnar cashes in on Seth Rollins after he retains against Corbin but something happens possibly countout or disqualification or outside interference that prevents Lesnar from winning the tittle. Lowly Likely #Lesnar cashes in on Baron Corbin after he defeated Seth Rollins to win the Universal Championship from Corbin. (I don't see Corbin winning the championship without Lesnar cashing in on him if that even happens but that's a low chance he actually wins). Unlikely #Lesnar cashes in on Kofi Kingston after he retains his WWE Championship by defeating Dolph Ziggler and wins the tittle. Highly Likely #Lesnar cashes in on Kofi Kingston after he retains his tittle against Ziggler and by some means due to countout, disqualification, or outside interference retains the tittle. Unlikely #Lesnar cashes in on Dolph Ziggler after he defeated Kingston win win the championship from Ziggler. Unlikely #Lesnar cashes in on Ziggler after he defeats Kingston win the titttle but fails to win the tittle possibly due to outside intereference, count out, or disqualifcation. Unlikely #Lesnar does not cash in at all and his threat to cash in on Friday was a lie trolling everyone. Middle 'Final Thoughts' Overall, I believe nothing big will happen at this show besides the whole Lesnar siuation and that's honestly kinda underwelming considering WWE is paid big bucks to put on these shows which most oftenly mean nothing and that makes it seem like a waste of time but I guess it's ok since WWE has been going down hill recently anyway but will definitely get better once Triple H eventually takes over. Nonetheless, thank you all for reading this if you did or at least looking at it. Please comment down below what you thought of it and you can share your own predictions. Category:Blog posts